


December 16, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened at a snail's pace as soon as a vision of Martha Kent with gold coins on her eyelids materialized.





	December 16, 2003

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened at a snail's pace as soon as a vision of Martha Kent with gold coins on her eyelids materialized and they remained wide after she was buried with the same coins.

THE END


End file.
